


Princess Luna's Ballet

by lulebell



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she brings out the moon, Princess Luna notices that she has an audience in Twilight Sparkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Luna's Ballet

Midnight holy; the sky was nothing without her beauty. She bended and swirled into the night air, climbing high into the sky, dodging clouds and behind her was a trail of stars, followed by the moon’s brilliance. She peaked at the perfect point and hung the moon in the night sky, making it complete and whole and beautiful. Then suddenly changed direction, plummeting back down to Equestria, wings spread and wind rushing over her body, she was doing the job she was born to do and despite a time when jealousy reigned in her heart, she was now doing the thing that made her whole and complete. She smiled happily and closed her eyes, swooping over the earth and blowing apart the grass and flowers and instead of flying back to Canterlot, she circulated around the rest of Equestria, looking for a pony who she considered to be her friend.

//

Long after Spike went to sleep, Twilight Sparkle stayed up, studying at her desk in front of her open window, content as the night sky soon filled with a glorious full moon. Twilight was busy writing - she decided on a topic for her latest research project and she had papers stacked neatly in an ordered manner on her desk corner. She paused for a moment: she loved watching Princess Luna raise the moon.

WHOO! came a voice behind her and Twilight smiled. “I’m getting back to work, Owloysius. You don’t have to yell.”

“Mayhap he was talking to us. Why do you insist on watching us, Twilight Sparkle?”

A voice behind her made her jump and Twilight turned to see a beautiful alicorn with her wings spread out on her balcony. A deep indigo, Princess Luna blended seamlessly into the night sky; the moon’s glow made her flowing mane shimmer and sparkle like stars.

Twilight dropped her head immediately when she saw Princess Celestia’s younger sister standing in front of her. “Good evening, Princess. What brings you here?”

Princess Luna folded her wings and jumped into Twilight’s bedroom through the window, blowing all of her papers into the air. Twilight grimaced in horror as they all floated to the ground, gulping back the urge to rescue them from the floor.

“We stated our intentions when we first arrived,” Princess Luna said

“Oh... right!” Twilight said, slightly embarrassed. She scratched her head, tearing her eyes away from the fallen papers reluctantly. “Um... what was the question?”

Princess Luna narrowed her eyes but Twilight interjected before the princess could say anything.

“Oh right! I remember now.” Twilight cleared her throat. “Um... I like watching you raise the moon while I study. You’re usually the only other pony who’s up late as late as I am.”

Carefully avoiding Spike’s bed, Princess Luna wondered towards the bookshelf that Twilight kept in her room. Her horn glowed and a book on pre-classical unicorn magic hovered in front of her.

“You see us as entertainment?” she asked as she read.

Twilight’s eyes went wide and her mouth dry. “Oh no, Princess! I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

“Tis a jest!” Princess Luna looked back at Twilight smiling. “Did you find us amusing?”

Twilight swallowed the lump of panic she had in her throat. “Oh... oh yes, Princess. It was very funny.” She tried to laugh but it came out as a sigh of relief and she turned her attention away from the Princess for a moment and focused on the mess that lay strewn on the wooden floor. Using her magic, she collected all of her papers; they glowed purple as the hovered in front of her and Twilight tried to decide which paper went where.

“I should really start numbering these...” she muttered to herself.

“Or thou could utilize the Numbering Spell,” Princess Luna said, still standing in front of Twilight’s bookshelf.

“Oh, yes, I could, but I find that it doesn't work as well as the Ordering Spell.”

“Mayhap thou shouldest combine them.”

“Oh, I never thought of that before. But I don’t know the Numbering Spell so well... I’d have to research it.”

The princess walked over to Twilight’s owl perch. “Thine owl?”

“Yes, that’s Owloysius.”

WHOO the bird squawked and fluttered on to Princess Luna’s raised hoof. She smiled softly and stretched her hoof out so he could land back on his perch.

“Did you know, Twilight Sparkle? Owls were the beloved pets of Lola the Logical?”

“That was Clover the Clever’s student, wasn’t it? I have her book on pre-modern unicorn magic downstairs in the library.”

The Princess smiled happily. “An owl befitting his master, I see.”

Twilight beamed at the compliment.

“Now, Twilight Sparkle. Tell us why thou likest to watch us raise the moon every night.”

“Uh...” Twilight stammered. “Honestly Princess, I think you’re very beautiful when you raise the moon.”

“Really?” Princess Luna turned to Twilight and looked at her wide-eyed and happy. She paused for a moment in thought and suddenly looked very sad. “There was a time once, when we would have taken that as an insult rather than the complement that it is.”

“Well, luckily that time is gone now,” Twilight said reassuringly. She went over to Princess Luna, and touched her shoulder gently with her own hoof.

Princess Luna was taken aback by the touch but relaxed after a moment and enjoyed the contact.

“Princess, may I ask you a question?” Twilight asked after a moment passed.

“Thou mayest.”

“Why did **you** come here tonight?”

The question threw Princess Luna momentarily and she hesitated before saying: “We wished to visit our friend, the one who is gifted in magic. Twilight Sparkle.”

Twilight blushed and looked away from the princess. “You consider me to be your friend?”

“We do.”

“Well, then I consider you to be my friend too, Princess.”

“That pleases us greatly. If thou is so kind, mayhap we can visit thou on a regular basis if it pleases thou.”

“Oh, it would please me greatly, Princess, but if I may ask a small favour?”

“Thou mayest!” Princess Luna said eagerly, stepping forward, closer to Twilight and smiling happily.

“Maybe next time, you could use the front door?” Twilight gestured to her papers that still lay scattered along the floor. Princess Luna took a step back and realized that some of them now had hoof prints all over them. She laughed softly, which made Twilight smile.

“Perhaps next time, we shall teach our dear friend how to use the Numbering Spell!”

“That would be wonderful, Princess.”

“Then, we shall bid you farewell until the next night we meet again, Twilight Sparkle. Fare thee well!”

With that, Princess Luna leaped through the open window, spreading her wings wide and flew into the night, but not before a dark blue glow highlighted all of Twilight’s papers and laid themselves back magically on her desk in proper order.


End file.
